


Thin Mints and Shenanigans

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky is obsessed with thin mints, Fluff, Gen, I love this giant band of idiots too much, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam can't believe they've never had thin mints, Steve and Bucky are men out of time, and split them apart, bring people together, girl scout cookies, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: “What. The. Heck.”Sam looked up from the magazine he’d been reading at the kitchen counter. “Do you need something?”Bucky just stood there, arms splayed forward and mouth gaping. “Wh- ...why?”“Why, what? You’re gonna have to be more specific.”“What-?” he strode forward to the table that was completely covered with boxes of girl scout cookies. “What is this? Why did you...? What did you do?”





	Thin Mints and Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This one's kind of short and sweet. Constructive criticism and kudos are always appreciated.

“What. The. Heck.”

Sam looked up from the magazine he’d been reading at the kitchen counter. “Do you need something?”

Bucky just stood there, arms splayed forward and mouth gaping. “Wh- ...why?”

“Why, what? You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“What-?” he strode forward to the table that was completely covered with boxes of girl scout cookies. “What is this? Why did you...? What did you _do?_ ”

Sam raised a single. “Oh, those? I just decided to buy some. Is that going to be a problem?”

“Um... yes? We don’t have room for all these! Why did you buy so many?” He picked one up and squinted at it. “What even are thin mints?”

Sam dropped the magazine what little space was left on the table and leaned forward. “What are thin mints? _Are you serious?_ ”

Bucky just blinked at him.

“Girl Scout cookies? Ever heard of those?”

“Girl Scout cookies?” Steve’s voice came from behind him, and Bucky turned just in time to see the exact moment when he took in the sight of the giant pile of boxes on the kitchen table. “Sam, what... what did you do?”

Sam threw his hands in the air. “I overheard one of the girls say that the Falcon was their favorite Avenger, so I bought all their thin mints, okay?”

“But... why?”

“They said I was cool!”

“What are thin mints?” Bucky repeated, and Steve shrugged, turning to Sam for an explanation.

Sam didn’t say anything to either of them for a moment, just giving them, this _look_ like they’d just admitted to setting fire to his dog. “ _What are-? You don’t know either? How have you never had thin mints?!”_

The two super soldiers looked at each other and shrugged. “I don’t know what thin mints are,” Steve replied. “Must’ve been after our time.”

“Well don’t let me stop you from living. Take as many as you want. I’m not going to eat them all,” Sam said leaning back to pick up where he’d left off in his magazine. _“What are thin mints,”_ he scoffed under his breath and shook his head.

The two looked a bit confused for a moment until Bucky shrugged and swept an armful of thin mints into his arms to take back to his room.

And that was how Bucky found his new favorite food. Steve was actually very fond of the cookies as well but could never find Bucky’s secret stash of them and had to resort to asking the other Avengers, who, understanding the value of thin mints, usually refused. So, Steve, unless he was lucky and found a group of girl scouts, usually never got thin mints.

It got to the point where Tony bought both Sam and Bucky matching bright red thin mint cookie shirts and forced them to wear theirs on occasion. Both pleaded for Steve to make Tony stop, but he was glad that Tony was getting back to his usual teasing ways, so he just laughed and shook his head at them.

They didn’t find Bucky’s secret stash until about a year later when they heard a crash coming from the vents and Clint’s curses echoing throughout the entire floor. Everyone frowned at the ceiling, unsure why Clint was in the vents (except for Natasha who was very aware of Clint’s strange habits).

“Why the hell are there so many thin mints up here?”

Sam and Tony burst out laughing at the same time and Bucky bolted towards his room, Steve hot on his heels to see if he could snag any before Buck found a new hiding spot.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the two posts that this fic was loosely based on: file:///C:/Users/emma.barrette/Pictures/Saved%20Pictures/Marvel/fic%20prompt%201.jpg  
> https://www.picmonkey.com/p/F9fyCT4vpLm
> 
> And this is the shirt that Tony made them wear: https://www.zumiez.com/cookies-thin-mint-red-t-shirt.html


End file.
